


i missed pakumachi so bad i wrote a fic that took a week

by parigingcanon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, PakuMachi, i haven’t written in years sorry, machi - Freeform, pakunoda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parigingcanon/pseuds/parigingcanon
Summary: sorry for this being bad i can’t write and don’t have a grasp on nen all that well
Relationships: Machi/Pakunoda
Kudos: 1





	i missed pakumachi so bad i wrote a fic that took a week

It was raining again. The third time this week. Every time it rained since then, Machi was reminded of her. Her blonde hair, her beauty, her ability. Everything. Machi was cursed with her memories of the exchange as well. She had no knowledge of Pakunoda ever reciprocating, and she doubted that Pakunoda would’ve in the first place. 

“Why did you come to that conclusion?” was the only thing that came to mind. She couldn’t piece anything together. Nothing. Holding flowers in her arms like you’d cradle a baby, she knelt down and soon sat on her knees completely. Sitting on the grass, dirtying her knees wasn’t something she was fond of. Machi gently removed the flowers from her arms, hands shaking, she wished it hadn’t come to this, the one person she would willingly show emotion for— show genuine appreciation for, show attraction towards— was gone.

“I can’t show that side of me again.”

“The next time I do, they’ll die.”

“Pakunoda... why did you do that. You had people to use.” No answer. It was obvious she’d never get one. She’s dead, gone, and they’d never reunite again. Ever. But, still, wouldn’t it have felt nice to hear her voice again? To see her rest her head on her hand because she was bored again? To be alone with her again? Even for a day… If Pakunoda was back for a day, Machi would’ve spent every hour, every minute, every millisecond with her. Even when Paku would get tired of her, she’d never leave. 

The only thing Machi could do was stare at the piece of stone in front of her, with Pakunodas name inscribed in the rock, and weep. 

Meow.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s the cat.” Machi turned and sniffled, soon smiling at the sight of the animal. The cat jumped onto her lap, making a small ‘Mrrrp?’ sound, followed by kneading and purring, and soon Machi had a smile on her face. She brushed over its tan fur, thinking about how soft it was. This cat had visited Machi several times since Pakunodas death. Machi felt a strange connection to the cat, but could never put her finger on it. It’s not as if she could /that/ quick, I mean, she barely sees this cat. It’s only when she comes to this grave. This grave in specific, in fact. 

Machi continued to pet the fur softly, and even picked out a few nettles. She guessed it had gotten stuck in a bush somewhere. “Oh, kitty…” Machi looked down at it, studying the creatures’ face, and looking into its nearly-white eyes. “I wish you could answer all my questions.” The cat soon stopped purring and stared at the ground, then back up at Machi. It sunk its claws into Machis kimono, climbing up her chest and into her soldiers and began to lick her face. “Hey!” Machi chuckled, wiping away the tears that had previously fell before. “What are you doing?”

“I could ask the same thing myself.”  
“Huh?”

“Why do you sit at this grave? There’s no reason to be.”  
Machis voice went back into its normal monotone sound. “Oh, it’s you. The hell do you want?”  
“You’re not even going to look at me?”  
“I’d have no reason to—“ Despite her response she still turned slightly and looked at who was behind her. Blindingly white pants, purple corset, white shirt with card suit covering each side of his chest. His hideous makeup. Hisoka in the flesh. Except he lost his arms.  
“What happened to /you/?” Machi expressed absolutely no caring nor resentment to him.  
“I visited Heavens Arena again, and decided to scare my opponent by losing one of my arms. And I need you to stitch them together.”  
“Why should I help you? You’re a traitor. You’re lucky i haven’t went ahead and killed you ye—“  
“I knew that would’ve been your immediate answer. I’ve been watching for a while, you know, studying your every movement, the cat,” Hisoka kneeled down and lifted Machis chin with one of his cards, their faces barely centimeters apart. “How absolutely stunning you are when your hair’s wet from the rain. I bet it’d look even when you’re sweating and emitting afterglow~~”  
“Knock it off. The cat. What about it?”  
“Stitch my arms back together.”  
“After.”

A look of bloodlust swept across the magician's face. He wanted to fight her, so very bad but he couldn’t, he probably wouldn’t win.  
“Deal. But if you don’t keep up with your word…” He paused.

“I /will/ kill you.”

“Whatever. I couldn’t care less. Just what is it.”  
“I’m surprised you haven’t caught it. When do you see that cat?” Machi stared into his eyes, trying to tell if he was truly helping her out.  
“Whenever I visit.”  
“What color is the fur?” A smirk crossed his face. Has Machi gotten the hint?  
“This is going nowhere.”  
“It is. Have more patience. Anyways, It’s blonde, right~~?”  
“I guess.” She picked up a rock and tossed into the air, catching it each time.  
Hisoka sighed, “Are you really this disinterested?”  
“Why would I be? I want to know what you think of her.”  
“Think about it some more, sweetheart. I’m sure given more time, you’ll see I’m right~~♥” Hisoka attempting to lean into a kiss, but before his lips could even make contact with Machis he was greeted with a punch. Machi, finally stood over him, and for the first in a while said what she wanted.  
“You’re a damn traitor! You ratted us out to the chain user and nearly got Danchō killed! You’re a creep! You tried to take advantage of my feelings! Oh, to hell with you! Don’t ever come back here… not even for the most minor of a scratch. The moment you do, I’ll make sure I’ll be the one to kill you. The troupe will be informed of you coming here and our interaction, so don’t even try to get buddy buddy with them, either. It’s not as if they’re unaware anyways.”  
“Ah, but darling~~♥ I thought you didn’t want them to know about you coming here like this.”  
“...”  
“The silent game? Hmph.”  
“Say it outright. Make sure whatever proof you have isn’t circumstantial, either.” She activated her nen, although unsure why’d she use it here, and have the risk of potentially disrespecting Pakus grave.  
“Describe…” there was a pause, “circumstantial.”  
“...Huh?”  
“Pakunoda~~~~~~~♥”  
The cat made the “Mrrph?” sound once more and looked over at who said it’s name, walking forward a tad but stopping as soon as it saw it was Hiso.  
“See? That’s something Pakunoda would do, is it not.”  
“That’s circumstantial.”  
“Then you try, princess.” Machi let down her guard.  
“P— Pakunoda..?”  
The cat didn’t make a noise, but happily trotted over to Machis feet.  
“Get it now? That cat is Pakunoda. She’s protecting her grave, and I guess is there to comfort you.

“I… could it really be?” Machi expressed disbelief. The connection towards the cat, especially when she came here, it’s an amazing thought.

Hisoka activated his Zetsu, creeping up behind Machi. The magician waited 23 seconds. He knew Machi well, he knew how long 23 seconds would be for Machi to know.  
“This is amazing.”  
Shit, did she not get it?  
“A near replica. And an amazing thought process and idea as well.”  
“Hmm~~~?♥” There was no hiding it. Hisoka was caught, and this was part of this entire plan.  
“You caught on to my pattern. Genuinely impressive.”  
“Wasn’t that hard, dearest,” He wrapped his arms around Machi, being greeted with a very tiny flinch that anyone other than him wouldn’t be able to notice. “When it rained, you were gone. Just like that… When she died, it was raining. Only one logical conclusion.”  
“Mm. You got me.”

Not even a second after finishing her sentence, Machi elbowed Hisokas side and broke out of his grasp. “I’m going back. You’ve ruined this trip for me.” She didn’t wait for an answer before walking back to where the Troupe resides. 

Half a mile from Pakus tomb, Machi felt a stab in her back. She stopped for half a second before turning around and saw Hisoka emitting the most bloodlust she’d ever seen, maybe even Illumi too. Machi once again activated Ken, trying to protect herself and read Hisokas attacks. She jumped onto a tree for higher ground, with Hisoka following without hesitation. “Don’t think you can’t outsmart me~~ I know every move before you make them~~”

Machi knew he was right. Every move she made Hisoka had a way to counteract it near immediately. Machi continued jumping from branch to branch, trying to lose him or wear him out. “Damn, I can’t shake him off.” She struggled, trying to make a plan on a whim was difficult and frustrating, she couldn’t do it, it was hard. 

Hisoka jumped off to the left, out of sight. Machi stopped jumping, staring at where he jumped to and didn’t see him.

And that was her mistake. She completely let her guard down trying to look for him, before feeling a sharp pain enter the small of her back. Machi struggled to make any noise, except for small squeaks every few seconds from the pain. Hisoka slowly brought up his card, slicing everything in his path with ease.  
“Does it hurt? I hope it does, #3.” After slicing his way up her back and feeling her go cold, he backed off but left his card in her, leaving soon after.


End file.
